


Touch: Diavolo

by VioletStorm_fic



Series: Obey Me! Shall We Date?: Touch [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Diavolo's full form (I have no clue what to call it when the guys sprout horns), F/M, Fluff, I can't believe I didn't tag fluff to begin with, M/M, Marriage Proposal(???), Mutual Pining, Other, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStorm_fic/pseuds/VioletStorm_fic
Summary: I started contemplating how the demon prince would like to be touched (not in a sexual way but that doesn't mean it isn't pleasureful); Diavolo may not have a "route" so to speak but that doesn't mean we can't be thirsty.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! Shall We Date?: Touch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702171
Comments: 13
Kudos: 341





	Touch: Diavolo

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in bullet point form because again: it was supposed to be short and kind of like listing head-canons except I kept going...and going. Also I noticed Diavolo's golden geometric tattoos and fell in love immediately- that's fucking cool  
> This took a turn I did not expect but hey it's here

How the hell you got here, you had no clue

First you were an exchange student in Devildom 

You made pacts with the 7 brothers of the student council

And somehow, you managed to charm the lord of devildom too

You couldn't kid yourself- he was absolutely breathtaking

Both with and without horns

You loved touching the gold geometrical tattoos on his forearms - in fact Lucifer shit bricks when you touched Diavolo so _casually_ during the party he held

You couldn't help it- Diavolo was glorious

Diavolo laughed and even touched your arm in return before bending down to tell you that 'maybe next time, don't touch him so casually in front of Lucifer'

You backed off within a heartbeat, and Lucifer scolded you while you danced together later that night

But now? Diavolo was regularly inviting you to eat lunch or dinner with him

You wanted to cry when Lucifer joked that Diavolo was going to have you for dinner - they were so close after all, what if Lucifer was alluding to your future?

Diavolo did not eat you, and in fact the two of you grew pretty close

You kind of wished he would eat you in a different way now

After a particularly amazing dinner (bless Barbatos), you stood to go back to the House of Lamentation and felt a warm and firm but still gentle hand hold your arm

You nearly shrieked when you turned around, but you swallowed it quickly and took all of Diavolo in

**no he wasn't naked**

Diavolo was in his full demon form, those gold tipped wings encasing you slightly

His eyes were pleading- almost like a puppy

"Forgive me if I frightened you- I know you... enjoy this form. And I remembered that you had to stop so soon at the party."

Diavolo's cheeks were flushing pink, but he continued "I would like to spend more time with you- if you'll stay for a bit longer. I'll ensure you get back to the House of Lamentation safely."

You weren't sure how he learned how to woo you but it worked

"I'll stay Lord Diavolo" You wanted to cry out at calling him Lord again- he told you to drop the formalities when it was just the two of you

You had never seen Diavolo smirk- "You know that you don't need to be formal- in fact, please touch me"

You're sure you looked like a fish for a moment, and that your mouth would catch flies

He bent over you in a chuckle, drawing you closer in his delight, a gentle hand running over your head

"I'm sorry- that was very forward. But… I do mean it- I know you wanted to look at my arms the other time. It's a shame Lucifer had to butt in. I enjoyed it- your sense of wonder is amazing" Diavolo's voice grew soft, and you felt as if he was still trying to draw you closer

You couldn't help but giggle "alright alright, wow" You focused on his arms again, watching as he turned them over for you to see better

The gold ink was lustrous, and even without movement those shapes almost glowed; it was almost as if the shapes were made of gold themselves

While you were engaged with his arms, Diavolo was watching you- your expressions made him melt; he had never seen someone so excited over something he thought was trivial. But here you were, looking at his tattoos as if they were something to be treasured.

"You really are special" You heard Divavolo murmur, and you looked into his golden eyes

You shook your head, but you smiled "I'm sure a lot of humans would think this is neat" You trailed along one of the triangles, looking away from him for a moment and wondering if that really was the case

Diavolo took your hands in his for a moment, his thumb rubbing into your palm "I'm sure they would, but hardly any of them would look at these with the wonder that you do. After seeing all the other demons and how they look when they're fully transformed, I'm sure only a few humans would find this interesting"

You couldn’t argue with that- even Lucifer's wings didn't dazzle you the way they did the first time you saw them

Diavolo continued, gently pulling your hands to touch his chest

You wanted to scream a little- you felt like a computer that was short circuiting

"I'm sure that no other human would _want_ to touch me like this…" Diavolo smirked as you met his eyes again "And I know your flinch was not out of fear- surprise?" He asked, his hand holding yours to his chest still

You nodded before carefully and slowly taking your hand out from under his, and placing it on his cheek

"I know you would never hurt me- and I'm not afraid of you, at least not right now. You've done things that scared me, and I'm sure you'll do things like that again. But I also know you do it for Devildom, or for justifiable reasons." You ran your thumb across his cheek a little, trying not to be fearful at the flabbergasted look on his face

Diavolo leaned into your touch all the more a grin lighting up his face as he closed his eyes and held the hand on his cheek before pulling you into a one armed embrace.

"Do you know how much I long to touch you, (Y/N)? Just as you're touching me, I want to return it with everything in my being."

Tracing the black, winding tattoos on his upper chest, you felt the heat rise in your cheeks as you grinned "I thought so- I've really wanted to get closer but…I guess I've been fearful in that way- you're so important to this world, and you seemed so busy" You murmured, gasping a little at the rumble in his chest at your touch- almost like he was purring

"Mhm.. It's true, I am busy. But I make time for those closest to me." Diavolo opened his eyes again before smirking down at you, grasping your hand on his face a little tighter "I feel so much more at ease when you touch me like this"

Diavolo reached out and held your face in his other hand, his thumb gently caressing your cheek, his pinky tickling your neck a bit; you leaned into his touch instinctively, trailing your fingers along his golden tattoos again

He had been gauging your reaction, and Diavolo felt dangerous- your touch, and the way you reacted to his touch made him feel as if he could hand over his title and power in devildom just to keep you in his arms longer

He couldn't believe he considered it for a moment- In his eyes, Lucifer would be a natural ruler after him- but it was his duty, and his choice to fulfill his role here

It made him wonder about your future role- you were here for only a year after all. Unless he changed that. He had been thinking of this after many of the meals you had eaten together.

"Did I break you? Diavolo?" You called out to him softly, gently rubbing your hand on his arm since he seemed to be lost in thought- it didn't seem like a bad thing though. Maybe he was overstimulated?

The idea of Diavolo never having these experiences before was a rabbit hole you weren't sure you could go down yet

You were pulled into a tight embrace, and your head was being cradled in his hand, the other firm at your waist

"Can I…speak to you without reserve? I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone what I'm about to say, but I also don't want to burden you either… I want you by my side." Diavolo's hand clenched in your hair gently "I understand if you need time or can't reply- that's not something to just decide in the moment." Diavolo said softly

It took you a moment to recover, but you couldn’t help but grin into the furs around his chest "So you've thought about this a lot, huh?" You moved to wrap your arms around him, giggling "I have too, but I also want to take a little more time to make sure I understand all this"

Diavolo's laugh felt like honey, full of sweetness "I'm just glad you've considered it" It almost felt like Diavolo was trying to hold you closer, but there was no room to spare between the two of you

You had one question though, and it had been burning at you for a while whenever you considered a relationship with the future king of devildom "So…uh- would this make me- uh- a ruler beside you?" You asked before pressing into him, anxious

He couldn't help it, he was a little taken aback at your forwardness but he wanted something more

You were freaking out, he had gone quiet

He leaned down and you squeaked when his arms wrapped around your thighs, and he lifted you to be face to face with him "It certainly isn't a marriage proposal yet, but it does mean that's in the future, if you wish for it" His golden eyes glittered with his smile "You would have to do a lot, and learn a lot about devildom. But you would have an influence in the way this world is ruled. And if you're worried about aging…there are ways around that, so please don't let that stop you"

Diavolo's grin was mischievous at your reaction "I believe you would make a magnificent ruler."

After processing that, you quickly reached to hold his face in your hands "Thank you for being patient with me then Diavolo." You were both smiling broadly, and you felt the demon lord relax exponentially at your touch, and your heart skipped a beat when he smirked up at you

"When you touch me like this, holding me as if I'm something so dear- the human term 'soft' comes to mind. I want more."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed! So far I can see the Obey Me! Fandom is really good at leaving kudos and it makes me really happy to see people leaving kudos.


End file.
